


Pensées entre deux bières

by cirque_de_reves (orphan_account), ElodieTheFangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is dead, Dean Winchester Pines Over Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cirque_de_reves, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElodieTheFangirl/pseuds/ElodieTheFangirl
Summary: Cas est mort - et le cosmos pourrait exploser autour de lui, mais Dean serait encore là, à penser à lui.





	Pensées entre deux bières

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [thoughts between beers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644838) by [cirque_de_reves (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cirque_de_reves). 



A la fin du mois de mai, il y a eu un jeudi particulièrement beau, comme ce moment où l'été émerge du printemps.

Il y avait un lac, et une maison à côté, et des arbres, et le soleil qui se couchait derrière la vallée. Tout était paisible, intact, et Cas avait regardé l'eau avec tellement d'espoir qu'il y avait encore de la condensation sur le sol où il était mort.

Le monde aurait aussi bien pu être drainé de ses couleurs, et l'eau aurait aussi bien pu être du sang, et le soleil aurait pu se transformer en supernova, faisant pleuvoir d'hideuses étincelles noires sur la vallée et les arbres et la maison près du lac.

Elles – les cendres - étaient microscopiques et railleusement lourdes, au moins dix kilos par atome. Et elles s'installèrent dans les pores de la peau de Dean comme des pointes de cristaux et se fondirent dans ses artères quand il bougea, remplaçant son existence par le néant, et le monde aurait aussi bien pu cesser d'exister.

Essayer de combattre ne valait pas le coup, parce qu'il perdait, à chaque fois, et Dean détestait que l'univers puisse lui chier dessus comme ça, sans hésitation et sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir. Non pas qu'il veuille réfléchir, non, mais cette haine de la responsabilité était de retour, transformant son cerveau en bretzel, le privant de sommeil et de subsistance jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'impression d'avoir été empoisonné. Il a conscience d'avoir été un orphelin depuis la seconde où Mary a pris feu sur le plafond quelque part dans une banlieue du Kansas, mais ça lui semblait tellement injuste qu'il ne puisse plus se considérer comme le fils de quelqu'un, qu'il n'ait jamais pu se considérer comme tel.

Et Cas est parti aussi, et ça lui fait mal comme s'il avait perdu un membre. Comme un ange fantôme qui lâche toujours des remarques laconiques de temps en temps, qui penche toujours la tête dans la périphérie de la vision de Dean, et Dean oublie une ou deux fois qu'il est parti. Il aimerait que ça dure, l'oubli, mais il est ensuite bombardé par le bruit qu'a fait la lame angélique quand elle l'a transpercé.

Il a l'habitude de ne pas avoir Mary avec lui. Elle avait l'habitude d'être morte, et Dean avait l'habitude de donner des coups de poings dans les miroirs des toilettes des écoles, de manger son repas dans les locaux du concierge pour regarder des photos d'elle et de s’entraîner à garder un visage impassible quand les professeurs lui posent des questions sur sa mère pour éviter qu'il ne les tue.

C'était tellement cruel de penser qu'il lui avait sourit, qu'elle avait été là, douce et en vie, pendant quelques précieux mois, mais il commence à penser (respectueusement) que ça ne s'était jamais produit.

Mais Cas, Dean l'avait vu être ressuscité un millions de fois. Ça n'avait pas d'importance qu'il ne revienne pas en un seul morceau, parce qu'il revenait, et Dean pouvait lui préparer des cassettes qu'il pouvait _entendre_ et lui écrire des listes de courses sardoniques qu'il pouvait récupérer sur la table à manger et qu'il pouvait _voir_ , et il était dur à aimer parfois, et un idiot, mais chaque secondes qu'ils passaient ensemble étaient juste parfaites. Ils étaient parfaits ensemble.

Dean a pensé à se tuer plusieurs fois, mais qu'est-ce que ça lui apporterai ? La mort, sans aucun égard pour les sacrifices de sa famille. Sam le ramènerai de toute façon. Ça, ou bien il le suivrait, et qui s’occuperait de Lucifer Junior ? Clair Novak ?

Dean lâche un ricanement chagriné.

Quand il essaye de s'endormir, quand il fait du café, quand il se douche ou qu'il fait des recherches ou qu'il écoute de la musique, ce jeudi rejoue dans sa tête encore et encore et encore, Cas meurt, Maman meurt, Jack pense qu'il peut les remplacer tous les deux avec son air désemparé qu'il traîne comme un sac mortuaire, et ses excuses, et ses tics gênés. Dean n'y croit pas une seule seconde.

Peut-être que s'il convint Jack de le tuer, ça fera comprendre à Sam qu'il faut se débarrasser de cette enflure.

Il peut toujours rêver.

Dean allume Zeppelin et imagine accidentellement Cas faire la même chose, peut-être bouger sa tête de manière hésitante ou souriant ou pensant à Dean.

_A la fin du mois de mai, il y a eu un jeudi particulièrement beau, comme ce moment où l'été émerge du printemps.,,_


End file.
